Opposite
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Opostos, impossíveis... sem qualquer chance de não acontecer. HB
1. Doce e Amargo

**Disclaimer: YuYu não me pertence. Só algumas histórias absurdas sobre ele...**

**_

* * *

_**

For the right of opposite love... eu sempre gostei dessa coisa de Hiei e Botan, um impossível tão delicioso de tornar provável. Como eu sempre acreditei improvável, mas tão fatal também, eu uma dia poder ser uma Botan.

Essa é a minha coletânea de minifics entre opostos, improváveis, absurdos e quem sabe, totalmente possíveis HB.

Tsuki Koorime

* * *

**1. Doce e Amargo**

Luzes. Pessoas. Uma cafeteria no meio de uma cidade corrida e barulhenta do Ningenkai. Um par de olhos vermelhos fixos no copo fumegante à sua frente.

Não precisava virar sua atenção, pois a presença de Botan era simplesmente berrante.

-Deixa eu provar o seu?

-Hunf.

Os dedos pequenos e pálidos pousaram no copo com líquido marrom. Chocolate e creme.

-Hun... é muito doce... prova o meu.

Os dedos hábeis e cobertos de marcas de treino com a espada pousaram na xícara branca. Café.

-Arghs... É amargo!

-Mas eu gosto de amargo... eu gosto de você.

Hiei estreitou os olhos. Não que se esperasse que ele fosse sorrir... não em lugar tão barulhento.

Mas Botan sorria... e muito. Berrante.

-E sabe? _Eu_ sou doce. E é por isso que você gosta de mim.

Hiei voltou ao chocolate, resmungando. Baka onna.

Nunca um chocolate seria doce como ela.

...


	2. Os Problemas Dele

**Disclaimer: nem YYH, nem HB, nem cryptonita. nada me pertence. **

Quando não se tem nada melhor a dizer... a gente vira um sopro.

* * *

**Os Problemas Dele**

Parado, imóvel, cruel. Porque era sim, cruel, torturante, esmagador para a onna vê-lo daquela forma, depois de tanto tempo. Era fácil, no início, porque Hiei era Hiei, em todos os momentos, para todos eles. Distante, calado, sufocado no seu mundo interior.  
Mas depois de que se conhece como aqueles olhos podem se abrir de repente, como pode haver risos na boca amarga, parecia simplesmente... cruel demais.

-Hiei...

Ele não queria tocá-la. Não queria abraçá-la, não queria vê-la, não soltava sequer um murmúrio mal educado.  
Queria não existir. Desistir, talvez. Porque ele podia ser Hiei Jaganshi, demônio, detetive, koorime, assassino... companheiro daquela mulher... mas às vezes, nem mesmo ele era capaz de suportar toda aquela dor em volta de sua existência.

Às vezes, existir simplesmente doía demais.

-Por favor...

Ele se virou, seco. Culpado. Não tinha o direito de olhar pra ela. De tocar nela.  
De ser tão cruel.

-Se é o que você quer, pode ir embora então.

A voz dela era seca, rude, cruel.

Ele não se moveu.

-Mas se você ficar, eu vou continuar tentando consertar as coisas. Você queira ou não.

Botan sentiu um forte peso cair sobre seu peito, e fios negros espetavam seu pescoço. Ela respirou fundo, colocando os braços em volta do corpo forte do fragil koorime. Contradição?  
Não.  
Era apenas mais que possível, e de direito, a queda dele para ela.

...


	3. A Dor Dela

**Disclaimer: eu não sou dona do nariz de ninguém! **

Qualquer semelhança com a realidade não é mera ficção, é mania minha mesmo.

* * *

**A Dor Dela**

A janela aberta, vazia.

Botan esperava, sem muito saber por quê. Era isso o que ela queria? Esperar? Sem nunca saber?

Ele viria, sim, ele viria. Hiei podia demorar, atravessar mundos e chegar com a cara mais irritada que ela conhecia, mas ele vinha. Tarde, sem carinho, sem certezas.

E quando Hiei chegava, Botan continuava esperando.

Sem resposta.

"Se é o que você pensa, onna."

Um dia, ela finalmente disse. Com todas as letras. Com dor e medo. Porque acreditar no amor do koorime não bastava. Não era o que uma garota podia querer, era?

Botan esperava pelo próprio amor, e não pela confiança.

Ele pegou as coisas e saiu. A janela continuou aberta. E vazia.

Botan se sentou quieta, naquela noite. Confiança era uma coisa muito engraçada. E covarde também. Ele tinha razão, ela não confiava no amor do koorime. Podia ter certeza da confiança dele nela. Da lealdade. Da preocupação. Mas isso não era amor.

Amor era estar... e Botan sempre sentia medo, quando ele simplesmente não estava.

Ela fechou a janela, deixando uma fresta para entrar ar. Uma bobagem, ela sabia. Porque nunca fora boa em desculpas.

Sentou-se quieta, imaginando que agora não teria mais que esperar. Se isso era bom ou ruim...

Só não era.

Botan esperava. De janelas fechadas, entreabertas, esperava como se não fosse uma simples decisão.

Não era dela.

Respirou fundo, o barulho dos galhos batendo na madeira a faziam tremer de quando em quando. Sempre. Ela acreditava. Ainda acreditava. E acreditou, mais uma vez, no amor que ela mesma sentia. Não deu nenhuma boa desculpa para ignorar.

Esperar lhe dava um aperto no peito. Mas a falta da espera... era simplesmente grande demais pra toda ela.

Como sempre fora, e ela não entendia nunca... que esperar era confiar também. E ela teria que confiar no amor dele.

Existisse ou não, ela confiaria. Se era mesmo dela, aquela janela iria ser aberta. Tarde, com mau humor, cheia de rabugice.

Ou ficaria vazia.

Botan acreditava em qualquer verdade ou resposta.

Porque só isso traria o fim de toda aquela espera.


End file.
